Roses are blonde and violets are red!
by MissVirdelvilance
Summary: You should suspect something when your 'parents' give you strange looks and when they talk about an aunt that you've never heard of. Definitely start suspecting something. Or don't, and end up like me. Did I ever mention how much I hated packing? No?
1. Chapter 1: What?

**A/N:** So here is the first chapter of "Roses are blonde and violets are red?!".

If you haven't figured out what the title means, well good luck then.

Just don't be surprised if you wake up in China missing a body part. -COUGH-Ebay-COUGH-

Huh? What? Psshhh, you're just hearing things.

Well, anyway here is the story.

**/EDIT/ Fixed it. Kind of.**

**So, let's start over again.**

**I'm Trisha, and this **is/was** my first Kingdom Hearts fanficcy. **

**The weather forecast for today is AU, with a slight chance of AkuRoku. In the highs are RikuSora and in the mid-lows some Zemyx. There's a language advisory out right now, and the rating may change depending upon the forecast. Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah.**

Now that I'm done pretending I was a weather person, here we go.

Why'd I choose to revise it? Well, there were so many errors that I wanted to rip my hair out. Literally.

Now it's allllll first point of view. Maybe some omniscient point of view occasionally.

And my friend (WEEE! Love you Dani! See you at school. Lawls.) did help me start revising it, but told me if I want to get any better at writing I had to do it myself. So here I am. Am. Am. Back Again. (Sounds familiar no idea where it's from though.)

Okay, done with the edit thing.

Oooh, one more thing. Sora doesn't swear anymore.

Why'd I do that?

'Cause I'm cool like _that_. Well that and I don't want every character being the same.

Ooooh, and another thing. Thanks for all the people who reviewed, favorited (Is it even a word?), alerted, and still stuck with me even though I hadn't updated this story, in a reallllly long time.

Thank you! 8D

**/EDIT END/**

**Disclaimer:** I own nada, zilch, nothing, expect maybe the plot. But I can dream, right:D

**Ro**ses are blonde **x** violet**s****a**re red?!

"WHAT?!" I glared at my father.

"You heard me." He glared back.

"You.. you can't just ship me off whenever you like!" My anger was rising _very_ quickly.

"I'm not sending you to your aunt just because I want to." He replied with a monotone voice.

Is he _kidding_ **me**?! **He** _is_ just leaving **me** with **my** aunt just _because_ **he** wants to! A low growl escaped my throat.

"And that is exactly why!" He pointed to me with his index finger.

So he wants to play dumb? Fine with me.

I started to pretend sob. My mother looked at my father in awe. "Can he maybe just-" My mother was interrupted by my oh-so-happy father.

"NO! He's leaving whether he likes it or not. Final. End of discussion."

"What discussion? Last time I checked this was a argument." I stated matter-of-factly.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, since sarcasm gets my dad's undies in a knot. If he even wears underwear.. Eewww, _bad_ mental image. I shuddered.

Just when my father was probably going to explode from anger—Is he turning purple?—my_ fraternal_ twin brother Sora, casually walked into the room and sat down on the sofa.

"That," He pointed at my brother. "Is why you're leaving."

You've _got_ to be shitting me.

Sora glanced from me to my father then to me again. "Huh?" Was his simple reply.

"You are a bad influence to your brother."

"..." I started laughing.

"_That's_ the best reason you have? Please, _Sora_ is the one who's a bad influence on me."

I then mouthed ''No offense'' to Sora and he mouthed back to me ''None taken''.

If you're wondering what I meant by the bad influence thing, I was referring to last week when my brother came home from a party at 3 A.M.

Sora and I were also were experts at deciphering what we mouthed to each other. We did it so often when we were little kids, maybe that's the reason why we're so good at it.

"Well, that's the reason so too bad."

_'Too bad'_? What is he.. _five_?

My mother sighed, breaking the eerie silence in the room. I was now sitting on the sofa next to my brother. I looked up at my mother and I knew what the look in her eyes meant. It _of course_ meant that there was probably nothing you can do to change my narrow-minded father's mind.

Sora's left eye started twitching. I think that everything my father has done and said had finally started to sink into my brother's thick-headed skull.

Since he's my twin, am I also _that_ thick-headed?

Nah.

"Y-you-re doing what!?!" My brother jumped off the sofa and shrieked at the top of his lungs.

I groaned. I _really_ didn't want to do this whole argument-conversation again.

I knew what was about to happen.

Sora was about to lose his little innocent act and turn into terminator five. Please, it may some like he's innocent all the time, but he's a party animal. Whenever someone meets us for the first time, they always assume I'm the wild one. Right. Me. No. Not really.

"Oh fudge no, you!" He death glared him.

It looks more like a pout. Deadly pout. Deadly and pout do not work well together in the same sentence.

"Are not in anyway going to separate me and Roxas just because you think you can. No! You're not you stupid old—"

How about we just skip to the end?

So here we are—in my room-after the little Sora-gone-crazy episode.

It's funny in a weird kind of way. Sora never swears. Never. Or at least, he's never sweared in front of _me_.

He always gets like that if our father tries to send me away somewhere. Trust me, he's already tried _at least_ a dozen times. This though, is probably the first time Sora has gone terminator on_ good ol_ _dad_.

Tch, my father thinks it's an insult to call him 'dad'.

Yeah well, eat that you—my train of thought was interrupted by my brother.

"Can you believe him Rox?" he said.

I opened my mouth to talk but once again Sora interrupted me.

"Ugh! Of all the things— how could he— UGH!" Sora was throwing his hands up in frustration.

I tried to speak again but Sora—No surprise there—interrupted me.

"Rox, aren't you going to say something?!"

I gave up trying to talk to Sora since, he would just interrupt me.

He on the other hand—

kept on flailing his hands up in the air mumbling gibberish.

Gibberish..germlish..germish..stupidish..stupid fish...

I kept on rhyming and making up words in my head for another good five minutes before Sora was on my case again.

"Roxas!"

"What?" I asked bitterly.

He glared-pouted at me. He couldn't glare, no matter how hard he tried.

"What do you expect me to do!?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "WHAT? You've seen him there's nothing I can do."

"Well maybe.."

"There is no 'well maybe' in 'he's leaving and that's final!'"

"..."

"_Apparently_, I'm going to live with aunt-what-ever-her-name-is."

A mischievous smirk appeared on Sora's face. "But _you_ don't have to be the _only_ one to live with her."

What is he up to?

Sora's smirk only grew bigger.

Oh god.

x---x---x

An hour later

I was _supposed_ to be packing. Apparently _good 'ol dad_, had already booked an early flight in the morning.

Sora went downstairs and has been there for maybe thirty minutes, I still don't know what he's up to and I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

I thought it was going to be peaceful day but, I was wrong.

Today is just _not_ my day.

I looked through the keyhole of my door and saw Sora screaming at _him_. Or 'speaking his thoughts loudly'. Whatever floats your boat.

Deja vú. The whole living room scene all over again. Except this time it's in the hallway.

Everything they were saying—more like _screaming_, was inaudible.

Which is pretty surprising, since they _were_ screaming.

I sighed and stopped packing. I really didn't want go.

Why'd this have to happen right before school starts? He probably planned this out._ Not only that_, but he planned it out pretty well.

"YEAH, WELL LIKE YOU SAID BEFORE. TOO BAD!" Probably Sora.

_Grunts and incoherent screaming._ Probably him.

Jesus christ, are they playing who-will-be-the-next-loudest-idiot?

_Slam_.

I heavily sighed before I went to Sora's room and knocked on his door.

Why isn't he opening his door? He couldn't be that mad, could he?

Sora walked out of the bathroom slammed the door and then went to his room and slammed the door in my face.

He's _so_ thoughtful.

"Hey! I'm still here you know! Last time I checked, I wasn't a door gnome you can slam the door on."

Sora opened the door.

"Sorry." He mumbled and went back to sulking on his bed.

He always was the sulking type. No matter how many times he grinned_ or _smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked.

'Nothing' was heard from the pillow that was covering Sora's face.

"Whatever." I walked across the hallway to my own room to call Hayner and Pence up to tell them the _'great'_ news.

Normally in this situation I would do more and convince my parents that I'm not going but, I guess, in a weird way, I don't care because I knew it was going to happen anyway.

You hear that screaming? Yeah, that's just my sub-conscious telling me the complete opposite.

You should suspect something when your 'parents' give you strange looks and when they talk about an aunt that you've never heard of. Definitely start suspecting something.

Or don't, and end up like me. Did I ever mention how much I hated packing? No?

Well then, I hate packing.

I can't believe this is happening.

But, I _don't_ want to leave all my friends behind. I _don't_ want to go to a new school and I definitely _don't_ want to meet new people and all that crap.

Maybe I shouldn't tell Hayner and Pence. But then what kind of a friend would I be? But, how can I even tell them?

_'Oh yeah guys, and I'm moving because my stupid old man doesn't want me around._' Yeah, like _hell_ I'm going to tell them that.

I still have to tell the them either way.

x---x---x

At the usual spot

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner greeted me with a quick grin.

"Ditto." Replied Pence.

"Uh guys.. I don't know how to tell you this.." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Tell us what?" Pence asked a little surprised.

"I'm kind of.. moving."

"What?!" They looked shock.

Oh what joy. Questions.

"We'd ask questions but you look kind of pissed."

"_No_, I haven't noticed." I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, chill man." Hayner replied coolly.

"Yeah sorry..." Can't really 'chill' though. You probably wouldn't be able to, either.

After having some sea-salt ice cream and saying goodbyes I turned around ready to go home.

"We'll still see each other, right?" Hayner called out.

"You can't get rid of me even if you tried!" And with that said, I walked home feeling relieved. At least I told them. I do feel bad to some extent. I mean Olette moved a couple of months ago and now I was moving. I'd put it along the lines of 'kicking out' but I was going to stay at my aunt's house. Whoever she is. Let's just hope she's sane.

x---x---x

Oh, great. Just _great_. The front door is locked. The back door _is_ locked. I'm screwed. No one knows I left the house, except for Sora. But Sora's just.. Sora.

Hm, I wonder.

Oh look, the window is open. Whatever shall I do?

Never mind, it's too high.

Something caught my eye.

The **drainpipe**.

x---x---x

Uhm. Yeah. So that's kind of revised. Some events are kind of changed but, they basically lead up to the same thing. I'm not sure if I should just stick with Roxas's point of view or or switch the point of view around. Expect that next chapter to be around 5,000 words. R&R! Bye Bye.

-Goes off singing 'Happy Birthday to me'-

Tomorrow, is my birthday.

Asdfghjkl;

The big four to the teen.. o3o


	2. Chapter 2: The taxi and the flat tires

Just so you know, climbing up the drain pipes isn't like in movies and if you attempt to climb the drain pipes, then you_ will_ fall flat on your face. No lies.

Oh, and make sure the drain pipes are properly attached to the side of your home. Because I'm definitely going to have a hard time explaining how the drain pipes just_ magically _got to the middle of the yard. Look on the bright side, at least I won't be here when my parents find out.

I'll be with aunt-whatever-her-name-is. I can't _wait_.

..You think I'm serious? It's called sarcasm people. SARCASM. We've been through this before. I'm not happy about moving at all. Well, maybe just.. no, no, NO! Not happy about it.

"Roxas!" I snapped my head up and hissed in pain—yet another reason not to climb the drainpipes. "What're you doing in the middle of the backyard —Are those the drain pipes?— and why is the siding on the house kinda.. ruined?" Sora came running towards me.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just trying to see if the house is hurricane-proof."

He blinked. "Really?" You know what would be hilarious right about now? If Sora was wearing a t-shirt that read 'The word gullible is not in the dictionary'. Not like he'd wear one like that anyway. He doesn't understand the joke. But, I don't expect him to. It'd still be pretty funny, though.

"NO, what does it look like I'm doing?" I got up and angrily kicked the drain pipes.

"Well, it kinda looks like you were trying to destroy the drain pipes." He answered.

Sora, Sora, _Sora_. "That was a rhetorical question, Sora."

"Oh." He laughed sheepishly. "Right."

"I was actually trying to get up to my room without our parents knowing. But since you probably managed to wake up them up, I see no point in that anymore." I'm at least forty percent sure my fall woke my parents up and at least sixty percent sure Sora managed to wake them up.

Glancing at my parents bedroom window, I noticed the lights weren't on.

Okay, I was wrong. Surprisingly, my parents are still asleep._ Still_. That meant they could _still_ wake up and that would **really** just put the icing on the cake.

"Sora?" I turned my head around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You_ did_ unlock the door when you came out here, right?" Sora's face went blank. I'm not sure about these kinds of things but, I don't think that's a good sign.

"You didn't, did you?" I asked through gritted teeth. He slowly shook his head. Lovely. JUST lovely.

x--x--x

So we managed to get back in the house. Just with one _minor_ problem. Our parents were impatiently there waiting for us. So maybe they _did_ wake up. At least they didn't notice the backyard ..yet.

"..therefore we have come to that decision." Wait, what decision?I looked to Sora for answers but he was already asleep with his head on the sofa's armrest. I'm not surprised, one of _his_ long speeches could do that to you.

"...now go to bed." You didn't have to tell me twice. We both left without uttering another word. With his eyes closed Sora managed to leave the room without walking into any walls—how, I'm not even so sure myself.

"Sora." He looked up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Is it over?" I nodded once and quietly crept up the stairs to the hallway.

I was tired. Arguing, fighting, whatever—it was the farthest thing from my mind right now. I wanted to just go to sleep. But I didn't want to. I _mean_, I wanted to but, I also wanted to find a way out of leaving. I'm not the type of person to give up _that_ quickly.

I went to my room and pulled out my cellphone, scrolling down to 'Hayner' on my contact list. This was far from over. This was only the beginning.

x--x--x

It was morning, I woke up before Sora and my parents. I waited patiently in my room until I heard the sound of a whistle—which meant part one of my plan was finished.

Let's see how they try to take me to the airport with flat tires. I'd really love to see them try.

x--x--x

Now, part two was only if part one failed. Which I still have yet to see fail.

My Mom and Dad came down the stairs dressed and ready to take me to the airport. Not expecting flat tires—may I add.

Sora was already in the living room—When did he wake up?—and grinning like a complete idiot. Sometimes I wonder..**.**

After thirty minutes my Dad came back into the house swearing and glaring at everything that came into a five-foot radius of him. Looks like he finally noticed those flat tires. Heh.

"Can you believe it Eleanor?! All of the tires are flat! ALL of them! It's completely absurd!" He said furiously.

I was just watching this from the hallway. I didn't think it would be such a good idea to go near him right now. He'd blame me. Well, I actually _did _have something to do with it, but that's not the point.

Point is I don't want to be blamed for something I did, because then he'll find out I actually did it and it'll just get me into more trouble.

"So ..I take it I won't be leaving today?" I asked hopefully looking in the direction of my mother. Looking directly at my father would be like asking for homicide.

My mother opened her mouth, but it wasn't my mother speaking. "Oh no, you're LEAVING today. I'll just call for a taxi."

Damn. It. All. I hadn't even thought of that possibility. Now what am I supposed to do?

Hm, time to call Hayner again.

x--x--x

"You want me to do _what_? No, that's not it. That wouldn't work. Have you ever seen a fifteen-year-old have a heart attack?" Looks like there aren't anymore ideas ..that are at least logical.

"...Did you just compare my life with an _anime_? I swear, Pence is beginning to rub off on you." Pence is a little obsessed with anime. Okay, maybe just a tad over a little. But he's still one of my best friends. My anime _obsessed_ best friend. Has a ring to it, don't you think so?

"Okay. Yeah. I know. What? Well ..I don't know about that. What do you mean 'What do I mean'? I'm not speaking in another language. You know what I meant. Uh huh, later."

I can't believe this is actually happening. This can't be happening. All my friends are here, my life is **here**, I like the school I got to—not that I like school but, that's a whole another story—I don't want to live with an aunt that just appeared out of nowhere.

What if she's mentally insane.. or worse. A duplicate of my father. I got chills just from thinking about it.

x--x--x

The thought of me being rude never crossed my mind. I wouldn't call myself rude, just honest. I'm not type of person to tell someone I like their shoes if I really don't and that saying 'Honesty is the best policy', yeah well it's not always true. Like that time at a Christmas party—I was only nine years old— where my grandmother gave me a knitted sweater—a very _unique_ Rudolph sweater. Let me break it down for you, I said I hated it, my grandmother almost went into cardiac arrest and then the tree caught fire. A lot of not-so-important things happened in between, but that's mostly what I remember from that _little _ordeal.

Now going back to the present. My father is annoying the hell out of me.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._

Anymore tapping and I think that it'll forever be embedded into my mind.

Do you know how annoying it is when it's more than ninety degrees outside, the taxi's air conditioning is fried and the radio only plays on the Russian music station? I think by the end of this trip to the airport, I'll be able to speak Russian and I don't even have the slightest idea on what they're saying!

Airports have air conditioning, don't they? Well, I guess that's something to look forward to.

The taxi finally drove onto the next exit. The airport.

x--x--x

Oh. My. 'Friggin. Gawd. So much has happened. My life is absolutely crazy. ASHVJVHJAVHJSHVJ  
;-;

I really hate it right now. I mean I barely have enough time to eat and sleep. I don't even want to imagine when I'm older and in college. -twitch-

I'll probably dead by the end of the first day. XD

Anywho I originally had 6,537 words. (Oh yes, I counted.) But then I edited it and took out everything that wasn't as important. So you can basically say this chapter went on a diet... or something. o.O;

When will I have the next chapter? I have no idea. Right now—like I said—everything is crazy.

Sorry if I have any mistakes in this chapter, too. I'm too tired to edit it properly. (Or think properly but yeah, I'll just leave that part out.)

Thanks for all the views, favorites, alerts, reviews and ..yeah. Constructive criticism would be nice. I'd like to improve in anyway possible. ;D

Toddles for now! I could huggle you people, but my hugs aren't for free. ;p


End file.
